War of Demons
by Moheart7
Summary: During the final year of WWII, Adolf Hitler turned to the occult to preserve his reign and increase his power. As such, a group of Nazi scientists began working on a project that would hopefully, turn the tide in the Fuhrer's favour. However a group of american soldiers, discover this plot and sent a team of specialists to deal with it.


Prologue: War of Demons

World War II, a dark time for anyone unlucky enough to live it, even when it finally came to its end in 1945 when the Nazis eventually lost. However as his power began to decline, Adolf Hitler turned to the occult to preserve his reign and increase his power, as such he placed his trust upon those most loyal to him, one in particular was one of his soldiers, Major Hans Klinge, a sadistic man well known for his methods of torture with a knife. While history would shamelessly gloss over the details of certain event involving his involvement with the experiments, what was not known to the world at large was how close they were to being a success. Finally, one fateful night, the result of Klinge's efforts came into fruition, hidden in a warehouse on the outskirts of Berlin, Klinge and some of the most brilliant minds in all of Germany had perfected the ultimate weapon, however this weapon was not a gun or a tank, but something else entirely. Powered by a number of ancient artefacts stolen from across the globe and built using Carbon Steel, the scientists working under Klinge had finally created the dimensional gateway, a device that Hitler hoped would bring forth a new army of demonic forces that would win him the world. Now that the final adjustments have been made, Klinge gathered every soldier and scientist in the warehouse to his presence, after which he stood over them on a small crate and spoke to them with a tone of dominance.

"Tonight, our proud country shall stand as masters of the world," he said, his eyes narrowed with sheer determination. "Borne to victory upon the minds and souls of our devoted comrades, come morning our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us, they may believe they are on the verge of victory, but the sheer power of our new forces shall rain fire upon them like the filth they are! Where the ashes once amassed, the Phoenix shall rise again. Hail Hitler!"

Not more than a second later, the whole warehouse echoed with the reactive screams of every Nazi Soldier in sight.

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"

However while many of the scientist joined the chant, there were some that were more reluctant to do so, undoubtedly these were the ones who did not volunteer, rather were coerced into assisting with Hitler's research into the occult. It was not uncommon during the last few years of the war for some German people to be forced to help the Nazis, after all Germany was literally the first country they took over, so it was understandable that some of the scientists would be too afraid for either themselves or their families if they did not comply.

"Are we ready Doctor Hein?" Klinge asked turning his head towards the Chief scientist.

"We are," Doctor Hein replied, a tall elderly man with a bald head, wearing protective goggles.

Klinge smiled wickedly at that.

"Then let us begin," he replied, giving the scientist an approving nod.

Smiling at his commander's nod, Doctor Hein then walked towards the control panel next to the gateway and proceeded to twists several of the dials, however before he could push the final button to activate the machine, he suddenly found himself screaming with agony as a bullet shot straight through his hand.

"What the hell!?" Klinge exclaimed.

"Take them!" Screamed another voice.

Suddenly before Klinge could even blink, the entire warehouse became swarmed with another group of soldiers, however these particular soldiers were not what the Nazi's considered allies, in fact it was the exact opposite for these were American Soldiers.

"Nein!" Klinge screamed, pulling out his pistol and taking random shots at the oncoming enemy.

However these particular Americans were no pushovers, in fact each and every one of them was trained especially for missions such as this. Originally starting out as an assassination squad, these men were chosen by their superiors because they were the best at handling covert operations, and when Hitler's interest in the occult and the experiments revolving around them came to their attention, their mission was clear. As the front soldiers took on the enemy combatants, rapidly taking down soldiers and scientists alike, Klinge could only hide behind the control panel of the machine and take random shots whenever he had the opportunity, however while his focus was on the other Americans at the front, he failed to notice a small group of them circling around the warehouse and surrounding the remaining Nazis, before he realised it, Klinge had the barrel of another gun pressed against his head.

"Go ahead," the soldier holding the gun growled before Klinge could even turn his head. "Make my day."

Seeing no other option, Klinge sighed and raised his hands in surrender, allowing the American to take his pistol.

"Good man," he said mockingly, causing Klinge to growl with hate.

This was Pascal LeBlanc, Corporal of the American Army. Originally starting out as a shop assistant, with an American Mother and an Italian Father, he enlisted into the army five years previously with the hopes of serving his country, during which time he became one of the best snipers in his platoon, eventually earning him a spot on the new squad of Soldiers chosen to take down Hitler's experiments with the occult. In fact over time, he developed so much strength and ambition that he eventually earned the respect and friendship of his Sergeant Major, thus earning him his promotion to Corporal, leading a small group of Privates into battle. After a blaze of gunfire and smoke, the only Germans that remained alive were Klinge and a number of scientists, all of which were now in a small group, on their knees with their hands behind their heads at gunpoint.

"Is that all of them?" Pascal asked one of the Privates.

"Yes sir!" The Private answered. "Jackson's group have already taken care of the outer perimeter and…"

However the Private didn't get to finish his sentence, since both he and Pascal were interrupted by a scuffle a few feet away from them.

"German Bitch!" one of the Americans screamed, striking one of the scientists across the face and alarming Pascal as he put his gun to her head.

"Reynolds!" Pascal snapped, punching the Private in the face before he could pull the trigger.

Pascal may not have known what had just happened since he was distracted with the other Private, but Private James Reynolds was always hot-headed in any given situation, which made Pascal wonder why he was even chosen to be part of this platoon in the first place. In any case, one of the scientist must have aggravated Reynolds somehow and that must have set the Private off, luckily Pascal was able to step in before any damage was done.

"You okay?" Pascal asked compassionately, helping the scientist back to her knees and checking the bruise across her cheek.

Aside from the very recent injuries she had received, Pascal had to admit to himself that she was quite pretty, she appeared to be in her early twenties and had shoulder-length blond hair, lightly tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes that were framed by a pair of wire-framed glasses, had he been off-duty and she wasn't part of a Nazi group, Pascal would probably have asked her out.

"J… Ja," she said nervously, giving a somewhat positive answer to Pascal's question.

Satisfied with the girl's response, Pascal then stood back up and turned his attention back to the guiltless Private.

"What do you think you're doing Reynolds!? He snapped angrily.

"This woman was being uncooperative LeBlanc!" The Private snapped back.

"That's Corporal LeBlanc to you Private!" Pascal retorted, not buying Reynold's lie for one moment. "And I will not tolerate any unwarranted deaths! We are to take all of these scientists alive for questioning! "

Those were words the Private did not want to hear.

"You want to spare these German Bastards!?" he growled.

"Not all Germans are Nazis you arrogant piece of…" Pascal retorted, before once again being interrupted by another voice.

"That's quite enough Corporal!" said an aging, white-haired man as he walked into the warehouse.

Upon seeing him, every soldier who was not holding a gun to the Germans stood at attention, which was expected of them since the man who had just walked in was none other than Johnathan Rogers, the Sergeant Major himself.

"Apologies sir," Pascal quickly said, giving his superior a respective salute.

"At ease soldier," Rogers replied with a gentle nod, before turning his attention towards Reynolds. "And for the record Private Reynolds, you would be wise to follow Corporal LeBlanc's orders, I didn't promote him for being a slacker like you."

Pascal couldn't help but smile at that, Sergeant Major Rogers always was a good man, if anything he was Pascal's mentor for he had showed him what it means to be a true soldier since day one, more specifically the value of life in any human being, may be American, German of any other nationality. Better yet, he knew when to give his trust, which was way he let Pascal lead the troops into this most recent battle while he remained on the perimeter until the raid was over.

"Report!" The Sergeant Major demanded, wanting full details on what had just occurred.

"13 scientists held up, don't know how many took part of this project willingly yet," Pascal answered gesturing towards the apprehended scientists. "Several Nazis posted at every entrance and many others gathered in here during the raid, all dead save one."

Rogers nodded at that.

"Any casualties?" he asked.

"Couple of lads injured," Pascal replied. "But nothing serious."

This was something the Sergeant Major had come to expect with this platoon, one of the many attributes that were taken into consideration during the section process was the soldiers' endurance and ability to dodge a bullet, add that to their determination and other individual skills then one will have an unstoppable force.

"Who's the Nazi?" Rogers asked, with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Him," Pascal said, pointing towards the only remaining German Soldier.

Upon seeing the Nazi on his knees, the Sergeant Major couldn't help but smirk as he kneeled down towards him, keeping his gaze fixated on him as Klinge only glared back at him with fire in his eyes.

"Major Hans Klinge," he said gloatingly, almost laughing in the Nazi's face. "We've been looking for YOU for a long time."

Clearly Hans Klinge had a bit of a reputation even amongst the American ranks, no doubt his torture methods had earned him a spot on the army's most wanted list. Rogers would have chuckled had the Nazi in question not just spat in his face at his last remark.

"American Filth!" he snarled, through gritted teeth.

At that moment Rogers wanted desperately to give the Nazi a quick blow to the head, however he considered himself a more dignified man than that and wanted to set an example for his soldiers, so instead he simply wiped the salvia from his cheek and stood back up. Walking away from the captured Germans, he then walked towards their creation with Pascal closely behind him, upon seeing it he couldn't help but stare in awe, it may have been slightly damaged with the hits it took from the gunfire, but none the less it still seemed to be in working order given how the electrical current was still active.

"And what is this?" he asked, staring at the gateway with concern.

At first Pascal said nothing, not entirely sure what to say, however he knew that he couldn't withhold his statement for long.

"We have no idea for sure but it seems to be a portal of some kind," he said, trying his best to make sense out of everything. "According to our reports, Klinge and these scientists were developing some new form of soldier with occult research, perhaps Klinge intended to use it to summon demonic troops from another dimension to swell Hitler's ranks and gain decisive victory."

To anyone else, that explanation would have sounded ridiculous, but given what these soldiers were trained for it was as good an explanation as any at this point.

"So we have just travelled behind Enemy Lines for this?" The Sergeant Major pondered, almost chuckling as he continued to gaze and the mechanical creation. "Kinda makes you wonder why were chosen for this job doesn't it?"

Pascal smiled at that.

"Because we're the best at what we do sir?" he said, sharing in his commander's humour.

"Indeed," Rogers replied. "Well now that we're pretty much done here, there's only one last thing to do… Destroy it."

At those words, Pascal gave a proud salute.

"Yes sir," he said before turning back towards his comrades. "Reynolds! Fletcher! Moore! Bring the explosives!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the said troops responded in unison, instantly following his command as they headed towards the door to get the needed supplies.

However there was one particular German who did not like what he had just heard, in fact as soon as they reached his ears he began to snarl like a beast.

"Nein!" he shouted. "NEIN!"

Suddenly before anyone could blink, Hans Klinge had jumped up and pulled a hidden knife from his boot, taking a slash at two of the soldiers guarding the prisoners, the others would have shot him on site had he not tackled straight into Pascal in a fit of rage.

"Keep your weapons on him boys!" Rogers screamed, hoping that at least one bullet would be able to save his corporal from his struggle.

However that was when another problem occurred, taking advantage of the sudden fight between the two soldiers, all of the scientists saw their chance of escape and quickly scrambled to their feet while the Americans were distracted. A few shots were fired on the Americans' behalf, but there concerns were more for their Corporal than the prisoners at this point, after all the unit had been close friends for some time now and they each felt like it was their duty to protect each other. However as much as they wanted to, they couldn't pull the trigger on Klinge since he now had his knife to Pascal's neck whilst pinning him against the machine's control panel.

"Drop your weapons!" he snapped, addressing the Americans "Do it or I'll slit this boy's throat!"

However while the other soldiers kept their guard up, Pascal on the other hand, seemed suspiciously calm, in fact for some reason he also seemed to be smiling.

"That was your last mistake Major," he said, looking Klinge in the eye with a fierce gaze. "Thinking that I needed saving."

It would only take a matter of seconds for Klinge to realise what Pascal meant when he said that, another attribute to why he was chosen for this unit was the fact that he didn't give up so easily, all it took was a quick knee to Klinge's stomach to allow him the opportunity to grab the Nazi by the head and slam his face right into the control panel. However while that movement may have saved his life, Pascal also unintentionally did more damage to the metal console, causing it so spark and whir as a sickly green light began to emerge from the centre of the gateway.

"What have you done!?" Klinge snapped, grasping his bleeding head.

But Pascal had no idea of that himself, nor did anyone else as the swirling vortex began to materialise. Needless to say, all were more than terrified at what could happen now.

"Shut it down, Corporal!" Rogers screamed, keeping his gun on Klinge. "Shut it dow…"

But before the Sergeant Major could finish his sentence, a large blast of fire erupted from the gateway, blasting a chunk of the ceiling and causing several pieces of debris to fall, seconds later a massive shockwave followed and everyone except Pascal and Klinge were thrown backward. Seizing this opportunity, Klinge lunged at Pascal again with his knife, only Pascal was ready this time as he quickly dodged the blade, delivered a quick haymaker to Klinge's gut, forcing him to drop the knife and allowing him the opportunity to lock his arm in place and snap it with his elbow. Pascal may have been an excellent sniper but in all honesty that was only seconded in his skills in hand-to-hand combat. As Klinge screamed in agony over his now broken arm, and he could do now was stare at Pascal with pure hatred.

"You are a fool, Corporal!" he snarled, stumbling back as his broken arm hung at his side. "You think that by beating me, you would have stopped this project. The Fuhrer has facilities like this all over Europe, WE were just the first ones to succeed in our endeavours. You may kill me, but more will take my place."

Pascal's eyes narrowed upon hearing that.

"I'm not going to give them the chance," he said, taking a few steps towards the Nazi.

However Klinge only laughed at that statement.

"I'm afraid you won't have a say in the matter my dear American," he chuckled, though not without searing pain. "Look at what you have done to the machine, you have damaged the control panel, thus it is becoming more unstable by the second. In a matter of moments, we will all die in the upcoming blast."

Pascal didn't want to admit it but Klinge was right, with each passing moment the gateway was becoming more unstable, the swirling vortex was now bursting with electrical power as a luminous green mist began spurting out of its centre. Looking back from the portal towards his unconscious comrades, Pascal realised then that despite their efforts, this was indeed the last battle they would ever fight.

"We shall win this war Corporal," Klinge mocked, as the final shake of the gateway began to build up with a sickly green light. "And your death will be worth the same as your life… a zero sum!"

That was the last thing Pascal LeBlanc ever heard before the loud blast of green flames erupted from the exploding gateway, within seconds, the entire building and everyone inside was engulfed in a blazing inferno, followed by an explosion that covered an entire mile around it.

#

"Ugh… my head," Pascal groaned, his eyes still heavy from the amount of time he spent unconscious.

"Oh good, you're awake." Another voice said, quickly snapping Pascal back into reality.

Quickly opening his eyes, he suddenly remembered what had happened before he was knocked out, the raid, the fight with Klinge, even the explosion towards the end of it. Before long tons of questions began filling up his head, where was he right now? Why does it feel like he was strapped down and looking through a pair of tinted goggles? But more importantly HOW was he still alive? However the first question that came out of his mouth was instinctive when he suddenly noticed the woman standing over the bed he was strapped to.

"Who the hell are you!?" he snapped.

However the woman merely scoffed at that remark.

"The girl that saved your sorry ass, that's who," retorted.

That was when he recognised who it was he was speaking to, shoulder-length blond hair, lightly tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes that were framed by a pair of wire-framed glasses, this was the scientist that Pascal had saved from one of Reynold's unwarranted bullets.

"You!?" Pascal exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"Me," the woman replied calmly. "I apologise for the restraints but I couldn't risk you acting out when you woke up."

But as expected, Pascal did act out, even in the calmest of conditions he didn't like being restrained against his will, especially when he can't see the bonds underneath the blanket draped over him.

"What's going on here!?" he snapped, struggling to break free. "Where am I!?"

The woman rolled her eyes at that.

"Quite the aggressive one, aren't you?" she said. "But you can relax, you're quite safe and away from any prying eyes, believe me, you're going to feel a little out of it for a while. That blast you took would have killed any living creature."

Hearing this, Pascal could only add confusion to his frustration, just what on earth was this girl talking about. However in hopes of gaining a bit more information, he decided to play along.

"But why didn't it kill me?" he asked.

At those words the woman gazed back down at him with a look of concern upon her face, scratching the back of her head as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"I'm afraid that information might take a little bit of explaining," she finally said with a sigh. "The details of which I'm sure you'll find quite baffling."

But Pascal's patience was wearing thin, he may have been one to wait until he got all the facts but seeing that this particular woman was part of the Nazi group that he and his troops had held at gunpoint, he wasn't willing to take any risks. He didn't know why it was the first idea that came to his head, but at that moment Pascal put all of his strength into thrusting himself forward from the bed, instantly breaking the metal buckled attached to the bed and breaking free of the straps holding him down. Needless to say the woman was startled by the sudden outburst and stumbled back against the wall.

"You're stronger than I thought," she said with awe. "Those bonds could have easily held a 250 pound man."

However Pascal wasn't in the mood for flattery, now that he was finally able to stand up he could n ow get a better look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in some rundown apartment, more than likely evacuated during the war, which would make a good place to stay temporarily as long as no one was following you. Then Pascal took a look at himself, he feared that he had sustained some form of injury but that was the east of his worries because it wasn't red blood he was seeing on his arms, but rather a bunch of sickly green skin. What's more, this arms were now more bulky than they used to be and had three stripes above each of his wrists, all of which were a darker shade of green than the rest of his skin, and to top it all off, his fingernails were now replaces by inch-long claws that matched the colour of his skin.

"Wha… what's happened to me!?" Pascal finally blurted out, horrified at what he was seeing.

"You see, THIS is why I wanted to break it to you slowly!" the woman moaned in response, rubbing her temples with irascibility.

At those words Pascal looked back at her with fire in his eyes.

"Break what?" he asked, almost terrified of what the answer was.

At first the woman said nothing, but then sighed as she proceeded to explain the situation.

"That experiment the Nazis were working on worked," she said bluntly. "Before the explosion something came out of the vortex and latched itself to you."

Pascal however was instantly sceptical at those words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked disbelievingly. "I was there, nothing came out of that gateway."

The woman rolled her eyes at that.

"Nothing PHYSICAL came out," she retorted. "But you might have noticed a green mist leaving the vortex before the explosion?"

Now that she mentioned it, Pascal DID remember something along that description exiting the portal while he and Klinge were fighting.

"I… I did," he answered.

"Well that mist was more than likely the remnants of a demonic entity," the woman continued to explain. "One that latched itself to the nearest host body it could find… you. Judging from your physical appearance, I'd say the entity mutated every cell in your body to better suit its natural needs, and judging by how you just broke free of your bonds with such ease I'd say that you have a few attributes too, one of which was your ability to survive the hellfire that came with the explosion. Something that only a demon can do."

However those words only confused Pascal even further, turning his back to the woman he tried to make sense of what she was telling him.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he said. "If only a demon can survive that blast then why were you able to…?"

Suddenly Pascal stopped speaking, upon realising what he had just said another thought entered his mind. I what this woman was saying is true and only a demon could survive that blast, and judging from the enormity of it that he managed to witness before passing out, it would have killed anyone within a mile's radius, including the scientists who ran off, then there could only be one explanation as to how this woman could have survived, much less bring Pascal to this apartment building. Turning back towards the woman, Pascal's suspicions were to his horror confirmed, as he began to witness the strange transformation in front of him. Within seconds, the woman's skin changed from a slight tan to a greyish shade of blue, with a deeper shade forming a mark over the top half of her face, her Blond hair became a deep shade of purple, and her blue eyes changed into a deep shade of blood-red. And to top it all off, both her arms split and formed two extra limbs. By the end of her transformation the woman had caused Pascal to stumble back with shock, he couldn't help but stutter as he stared back at the four-armed creature.

"You…. You're a demon!?" he blurted out, causing the transformed creature to roll her eyes.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Pascal," she said, surprising the soldier of how she knew his name.

"How did you…?" he tried to say, only for the demoness to silence him by raising one of her four hands.

"It was written on the back of your shirt," she said bluntly. "Anyway, I may have a different appearance than you would come to expect from a daily occurrence with a girl, but I am no more a monster than you are, believe it or not."

Pascal glared upon hearing that.

"I'm no monster!" he snapped.

But hearing this, the demoness couldn't help but giggles slightly, he may have been verbally aggressive but this soldier seemed to amuse her.

"Looked in the mirror lately?" she asked playfully, gesturing both her right arms towards a nearby mirror.

That was when Pascal got a glimpse of what he truly looked like, granted he gor a preview when he saw his hands but how he was getting a whole show. He may have been muscular before but now it looked as though he had been taking steroids, he now stood at least a foot taller than he used to be and his muscle mass had doubled in size, but the strangest changes of all were the new additions to his body. On each shoulder was a thing grey spike, most likely protruding from the bones themselves, and like his arms, the entirety of his skin was now a sickly green, almost as though he were rotting from the inside out. While the physical changes were bad enough, it was the new accessories he was wearing that truly made Pascal stare with awe, and quickly explained why it looked as though he were seeing through goggles when he first woke up. Where Pascal would have expected to see his new face, was what appeared to be a standard issue gasmask that would normally be supplied by the military, he recognised it in an instant since he had become accustomed to wearing one during many of his missions. But this mask was somewhat different than a normal one, for one thing it appeared to be made of a strong metal, for another it had two long rubber tubes sticking out from the jawline, leading over his back and then circling back towards a metal plate imbedded in his bare chest.

"Why am…?" Pascal gasped before once again being cut off by the demoness girl next to him.

"When I found you lying amongst the rubble, you were exhaling a green gas that's incredibly lethal," she explained. "It's a poison so deadly, it would even incapacitate lesser demons temporarily, even kill some of the weaker ones, hell, if I had any need to breathe, it would even prove confounding to me."

As Pascal listened to every word the demoness said, trying desperately to understand as he absorbed, every word, he couldn't help but continue to stare in awe at his new form in the mirror, his yellow eyes glowing beneath his modified mask.

"The mask you're wearing is a modified version of my own design," the demoness continued. "It's a fusion of a basic mask plus a few scientific modifications and enchantments, that basically makes it work in reverse, filtering the poison you exhale out of your breath and letting normal air exit. The pipes connected to it lead to a small compartment in your chest that allows you to eat normal food, since your biology is now different to a human, you'll probably be able to survive on any poisonous material, but if I had to guess I'd say you'd want SOME form of normality after what had just happened."

At those words Pascal couldn't help but sigh, how could ANYTHING be normal after this? He may have considered himself a good soldier practically bred for the heat of battle, but even he had his limits to what he could take in all at once. After a few moments of silence, Pascal straightened hi self-up and glared back at the demoness.

"Why did you do this?" he asked bluntly. "And more importantly, why should I trust you or anything you have done? Were you not part of the Nazi group that made that machine in the first place?"

The demoness couldn't help but ponder at that.

"You bring up a fair argument," she said with a gentle smile. "But let's look at the facts here, you said yourself that not all Germans were Nazis, and I sure as hell am no Nazi, hell I'm not even human."

"Then why were you in that warehouse?" Pascal asked in response, his gaze fixated on the demon girl like she were a snake ready to strike at him at any moment.

"The reason why I was there in that warehouse was the same reason as you and your boys were," she responded bluntly, almost admiring the soldier's catechising attitude. "The humans who actually volunteered for that project were just as much the fools and their leader was. Speaking as someone who's part demon herself, I'd know that if the Nazis actually did bring actual demons from the other realms, then they would only destroy themselves along with the rest of the world since most demons only look out for themselves, not caring the slightest who or what they destroy. And that wouldn't sit too well with me, so I decided to put a stop to it before the Nazis ruined the world I try to get by in. After replacing one of the scientists working there, I attempted to sabotage the portal before it could be activated, but then you and your soldiers come along and complicate things."

As Pascal listened to every word the demon told him, he kept his gaze directly upon her, he may not have known much about demons but during his five years in the army, he was trained to identify the slightest giveaway whenever someone lied, it may not have been standard military training, but after being chosen for his unit everyone was given specialised training and the lie detection was beneficial if they were to certain Nazis alive. However it was the last thing the demoness said that made his eyes widen with realisation.

"So it was YOU who caused the explosion?" he asked, his fists clenched with fury. "YOU killed my comrades!?"

At that moment Pascal would have lunged at the demon with the ferocity of a wild beast, with his new body he probably would have been even stronger than one too, however before he could even take a step he suddenly felt incredibly heavy, like a tremendous force was pulling him down. Before he knew it Pascal was on his knees, it only took him a moment to realise that it was the demoness causing his predicament as he looked back up at her while she raised all four of her hands like she was controlling him like a marionette. It took a few minutes but eventually Pascal eventually gave up his struggle and tried his best to calm down, satisfied with the demon then lowered he hands and allowed Pascal to stand again.

"Not intentionally but yes," she said, letting out a sigh. "No one else was meant to be in that warehouse that night, but I was unaware that your unit would come barging in with your guns blazing."

To Pascal that was no excuse, not even close, he had been close friends with his unit for ages, and now they were all gone thanks to the creature standing in front of him. Needless to say, the demoness quickly noticed Pascal's hatred through the goggles of his mask and tried her best to calm the situation down.

"Just be glad that they died doing what they believed was right soldier," she said. "And if it's any consolation, I'm sure they didn't suffer, which is more than I can say for you at this point... and that is why I'm going to offer you a deal, and considering the position you've put yourself in, I'm sure you'd want to take me up on it."

At those words Pascal's confusion only increased, what exactly did she mean by that?

"What are you saying?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

At first the demon didn't respond, she really didn't want to say this but she also knew she had to be blunt.

"I intended that explosion to destroy only the machine," she finally said. "But since you were the one who turned it on by slamming that Nazi's head into the control panel, it made the blast even worse than it needed to be. So I believe that we both need to make up to the soldiers who died, don't you agree?"

Hearing this Pascal could only collapse to his knees again, only this time in despair, HE made the explosion worse? Surely this was a lie? But there was no sign of false truths in the demon's eyes, Pascal would have noticed it by now, meaning that what she was telling him was indeed what happened. At that very moment, Pascal wanted nothing more than to pay for his mistake, to suffer everything his comrade did, to exchange his own life for theirs if it meant righting the wrong he committed. However that was when he remembered something else… Hans Klinge. Had that Nazi not tried to attack him, then that fight wouldn't have happened and Pascal wouldn't have slammed his head into the console, he knew that it wasn't right to blame someone else for his mistake, but not only was it Klinge who attacked him, but the one who built the damn thing in the first place. If he were alive right now, Pascal would have gladly have made him suffer greatly for what happened to his comrades, he wanted to badly to squeeze his head until it burst in his grip. Sensing his anger and despair, the demoness spoke again.

"Here's what I'm offering Pascal," she said. "That mask you're wearing is only a taste of what I can do for you, if you will let me, I would like to help you further."

Pascal's head shot up at that, he didn't know much about demon lore, but he was none the less suspicious of the situation, just what was this demon up to?

"And why would you do that?" he asked sceptically.

The demon expected such scepticism but none the less smiled anyway.

"You intrigue me," she answered playfully. "Plus I know what kind of man you are, even in the heat of war you still have the compassion to show mercy to a lone German scientist."

Was that a compliment? Not exactly something Pascal would come to expect from a demon, still that didn't ease his suspicions of her. After sitting for a time in silence, pondering about what she was telling him, Pascal addressed the demoness again.

"And what exactly would this arrangement cost me?" he asked.

The demon smiled again at that.

"Your services," she replied, instantly causing Pascal to look at her with confusion. "As you might have heard, that warehouse was only ONE of many that are scattered throughout Europe. And while humans meddling with the demonic is inevitable, scientific meddling could be disastrous to human and demon alike, as you may have already noticed."

Pascal looked down at his hands upon hearing that, the demon did have a point, if something like that could happen to him just from a damaged portal, then lord knows what can happen if one of the other facilities remade a fully functioning one.

"Now normally I wouldn't care whether humans meddled in the occult, but something on this large of a scale deserves to be purged before it could do any damage," the demoness continued. "Therefore, it's my intention to seek out those Nazi scientists conducting the experiments and end their studies...and their lives, if necessary. Come serve me in this regard, and in return I shall teach you all I can, and help you to achieve control of your new abilities. You may leave my service whenever you like after we have completed our mission, and take what I have taught you until then as your payment. So what do you say?"

Pascal thought about it for a time. Granted they had only just met, and he wasn't even sure that he could even trust her, but the demoness seemed to be truthful in her words, and since the blame for the explosion could be placed upon both of them, this arrangement seemed to be the right thing to do, after all what other choice did he have? Go back to his country where he would be hunted down like a beast? Experimented on by his own science division? There was no way Pascal would be willing to go through that even if he did feel like he deserved it. Besides, both he and the demon would be trading something small for something big, her teaching him to control his powers would make him a more effective agent, and it was obvious that she wouldn't be seeking his aid if she didn't feel she needed it, why else would she save him from the rubble? While he needed to learn to control his powers, what the demoness asked in return was simply a continuation of his mission, with expanded parameters. Finally after a few minutes of silent thought, Pascal once again rose to his feet and spoke.

"Corporal Pascal LeBlanc reporting for duty!" he announced giving the demon a respective salute.

The demoness smiled at that.

"Excellent," she said, crossing all four of her arms. "Now I believe the proper introductions are in order. I am Luna, daughter of Tso Lan, also known as the Moon Priestess or the Mistress of Gravity. However for the sake of our new partnership, you shall address me as either Miss or Mistress, is that clear?"

The deal has only been made for a few seconds and already the demoness was barking orders? This was just like the first day of army training all over again.

"Yes… Mistress," Pascal answered respectfully.

"Very good," Luna replied, satisfied by the event that had just occurred. "Now your Uniform is waiting for you on the dresser, hope you don't mind that I've made a few adjustments to the colour and stitching, only we needed something that better fit your new size."

At those words, Pascal turned to look at the nearby dresser, just as Luna said, there was his military garments, however they were definitely different than how he remembered them. They consisted of a black vest, a standard pair of green army pants, and a pair of grey army boots, from first glance they looked like any other pieces of clothing, except the vest had a small hole in it's front, most likely for the new plate in Pascal's chest.

"I trust they will suit you?" Luna asked.

"They will have to Mistress," Pascal answered, putting a lot of effort into calling her that. "Soldier must always wear a uniform no matter what army they belong to."

Luna couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I think we're going to get along quite well," she said, turning away towards the door. "Okay, I'll leave you to it."

However just as Luna took a single step, something fell out of a hole in her front pocket, instantly reacting Pascal picked it up.

"Uh Miss?" he said, handing it over to her.

"Hmm?" Luna responded, before realising what was in Pascal's hand. "Dammit! I've gotta get some new clothes, one explosion and everything you wear is ruined. Thanks by the way."

She may have been a demon, but even Pascal could tell that she was just like any normal girl he's met, and with that information he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are most welcome," he said. If I may ask Mistress, what is that exactly?

"Oh this?" Luna said, holding it up so that Pascal could get a better look at the monkey symbol on the small hexagon shaped object in her hand. "Just one of many trinkets shared between me and my cousins."

"You have cousins?" Pascal queried, raising an eyebrow underneath his mask.

At those words Luna merely gave him a sly grin.

"You'll get a chance to meet them in time," she said, seeing no harm to keep him in suspense for a while as she gripped her trinket tightly. "But for now get dressed and get ready for a long ride, we're leaving for France within the hour."

With that final word, Luna headed towards the door and walked ot, leaving Pascal with only one last thing to say before she disappeared from sight.

"Yes Mistress!"

#

And that was the fateful day that changed Pascal LeBlanc's life forever. After the deal was made, he served Luna faithfully as her immortal soldier, helping seeking out the Nazis who were studying the occult and sabotaging their research, killing the scientists if necessary. As each death looked like a terrible lab accident, research in this field had taken a steep decline, within a matter of months everything involved with Hitler's demonic project was destroyed, and to make things better, the war ended within the same period of time. Over the next sixty years, he continued to serve the Mistress of the Moon even after their mission ended, growing quite close to her with every passing day, before long their interactions were not that of Mistress and servant, but of old friends. However while they believed that the demonic threat had ended with WWII, they failed to realise that while Pascal may have survived the blast that turned him into a demon… he wasn't the only one. For during the very same night that Luna had retrieved him, she failed to see a bronze-coloured, razor fingered hand emerging from the debris.


End file.
